


Moon War

by TransTroubadour



Series: Laszlo the Tailor [3]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Blood and Injury, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Genderfluid Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Medical Procedures, Moon War, Moonquakes, Sad Jonny d'Ville, Slow Burn, Soft Jonny d'Ville, Trench Warfare, War Songs, radiation attack, tim and bertie that is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28880460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransTroubadour/pseuds/TransTroubadour
Summary: Tim's time during the moon war was rough, to say the least.  He just kept losing and losing and losing, until he lost everything.
Relationships: Bertie/Gunpowder Tim (The Mechanisms), Bertie/Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim, Eventually - Relationship, Jonny d'Ville & The Toy Soldier
Series: Laszlo the Tailor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086965
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no warnings that i can think of for this chapter. give the toy soldier snarky rights.

The war was approaching. The people of Earth could never stay peaceful, and he was enlisted alongside Bertie. How he loved Bertie, his almost gingery, curly hair and how it fell on his brow. The smile that passed over his face as easily as he would hold Tim’s hand. He studied those features while in line, knowing it’ll be too long until he sees them in the light of day again.

The two stood hand in hand as they walked up to the registry, “Names?” the woman glanced up at them.

“Gunpowder Tim,” he stated clearly. The lady raised an eyebrow but said nothing as she found his name in the list. He would say he was grateful, but a short laugh came from directly behind him.

“What kind of name is Gunpowder?” The man behind him remarked. Tim and Bertie turned around to see a short, almost stout man chuckling to his friend, of whom appeared to be made of wood.

It replied in a high voice, “I Do Not Believe You Are One To Talk, First Mate D’ville!” The chuckling ceased quickly as he frowned, “And neither are you, Toy.”

“At Least I am Fit For Military, Being The Toy Soldier That I Am,” It pointed out, raising a finger at him.

Bertie let the two squabble as he registered, “Bartholemew Roberts,” and the woman at the desk nodded, and moved an arm to point them to the direction they would be headed.

Hand in hand, the two walked over and sat down on the site, thinking about how their lives would be for the next couple of months.  _ We’ll get through this, the two of us, that’s how it’s always been.  _ Tim leaned over and placed his head against Bertie’s shoulder, and closed his eyes for a moment.

“So you’re Gunpowder Tim, huh?” The man,  _ d’Ville _ , asked from the other side of Bertie. Tim looked up to see him bent at the waist, hands clasped behind his back, and grinning like the cheshire cat.

“And if I am?” He questioned, already tired of what this man was about to do.

“Oh nothing, nothing. Quite a unique name, really will stand out against a crowd,” he smirked sardonically, then held his hand out, “Jonny d’Ville, seems we’re going to the same division.”

He took his hand and shook it, “And your eh, friend?” Tim looked over his shoulder to see the wooden automaton standing at attention.

“Oh that’s the Toy Soldier, it’ll do whatever it really cares to, friendly enough though, just don’t be mean about its voice.”

“We weren’t planning to, it has quite a nice voice,” Bertie, ever the kind one, chimed in.

“Well Thank You, Kind Chap!” and it sat down next to him. Jonny crouched down and the four of them sat in silence for a while.

Soon enough though, all soldiers were called to the ship they’d be taking to the moon. Grabbing their bags, they all headed off to fight for queen and country. As they passed the entrance to the ship, Tim noticed as Jonny looked around critically, brow furrowed as though in judgment rather than awe. Tim and Bertie were in awe though, they’d never been on a starship before, let alone to the moon. Their thoughts of wonder were cut off by Jonny, who decreed with annoyance, “Rather a rundown, small ship, wouldn’t you say, TS?”

“It Doesn’t Compare To Aurora, But Nothing Nowadays Does. It Is Still A Nice Ship, And It Will Carry Us To The Moon,” The Toy Soldier evaluated. Tim didn’t know what the two of them were talking about, it’s not like they would have been on a spaceship either. Looking up and around, it wasn’t small either. It could easily fit 100 men aboard, the fact that they were being sent off in groups of 150 meant nothing to the actual size of the ship.

So yes, it was crowded, but Tim did not mind staying so close to Bertie, even if it meant staying near Jonny and the Toy Soldier. Eventually they all got the small rooms they’d be staying in until they reached the moon. They got to choose their rooms, which unfortunately meant d’Ville would be rooming with Tim and Bertie.

This would be a long trip, wouldn’t it.


	2. Go To Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny is being annoying and Tim is being rude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jonny is an insecure little bastard with too many thoughts

“Will you ever go to sleep?” Tim asked over Bertie, to Jonny, who was squabbling to the Toy Soldier, who was sitting attentively.

Jonny looked at her and blandly stated, “No, don’t think I will.”

Tim rolled her eyes and scoffed, “Then… I don’t know, go out in the hallway if you’re gonna continue your squawking, it’s annoying. Some of us are trying to sleep.”

Bertie placed a hand on her shoulder, and guided her back down to the mattress, trying to placate her, but she was not so easily swayed, especially as Jonny taunted, “Aw, does pretty boy need her beauty sleep? I don’t need it.”

Tim shot out of bed, curls flying in her face, “That’s cause you’re fucking ugly, you demon!” before she flopped into bed and rolled to face the wall.

It was weirdly silent after that. No retort, no jab or jest came from Jonny, he just shut his mouth. Tim heard the door creak open, and saw the faint spill of the hallway light from her periphery, but didn’t turn to see. The door clicked shut, and it was dark again. Bertie, spooning her, whispered, “That really came out of nowhere Tim, it was kinda uncalled for.”

“No it wasn’t,” She whispered back, unwilling to back down, “He was being a dick and we’re trying to sleep.”

“Still. Just-” He sighed, “Try to apologize or something. Tomorrow, don’t try tonight, too late for that.”

Tim closed her eyes, and tried to sleep, but guilt gnawed at her,  _ she had been too harsh, she’ll make it up to him, soon. _

~~~

“Jonny?” Tim slowly pressed the door open, it was being difficult, as if something was blocking it, and then something shifted and the door swung open. She looked down to see Jonny sitting against the wall, his cheek was red and textured, as though it was pressed against his uniform, and he looked exhausted.

“Did you sleep out here?” She asked, brow slightly furrowed.

“I’m not answering that,” His voice was slightly hoarse, and looking closer his eyes were red. With a groan he stiffly got up and tried pushing past Tim and into the room, but she didn’t budge.

“Fine, don’t answer, but tell me what I said last night that ticked you off.” Tim tried.

Jonny looked up at her and curtly said, “No,” and tore himself out of her grasp.

“Jonny,” She exasperated, but he had already shut the door on her. Instead of following, she waits until Bertie comes out, “Still in a bad mood I see.”

“No better inside, just gone quiet,” Bertie said matter-of-factly, lips pressed in a thin line, “Got his clothes and then went to the bathroom to change. Asked if he just wanted to leave and he said he was fine, he was snappy.”

Tim huffed, then turned around, and opened the door to see Jonny, sitting in the artificial light of the room, next to the Toy Soldier. The two were muttering about something, but as soon as they saw her it stopped.

“Hello Tim. What Are Your Pronouns For Today?”

“She/her, same as last night, but uh, Jonny?”

“Get out.”

“What?” 

“I said get out.”

“This is my room too, I need to be in here,” She stood her ground.

“Okay, do you need to be in here right now?” And just like that the ground was pulled from under her, and she shook her head in defeat. She grabbed a bandanna from the small dresser, a dark green thing, and left.

Tying her hair back, she went off to find wherever breakfast would be, with Bertie of course.


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bertie and Tim go for a stroll around the ship.

Jonny didn’t show up for breakfast. This wouldn’t be strange to Tim, being that she didn’t know anything about the man, but it seemed  _ everyone _ was at breakfast. The rooms were packed with soldiers of all ages, and yet the small man was nowhere to be found.

“Jonny didn’t let me apologize,” she leaned over and whispered to Bertie, “I came in and he just told me to get out, asked if I needed to be there.”

“I guess…” he trailed off for a moment, “Just be more careful around him next time, that’s all I can really say.”

“Guys a dick though. He’s sensitive, but a fucking pain. It feels like I could stab him and he’d laugh but as soon as I call the guy ugly he starts sobbing, what am I supposed to do with that?”

Bertie sighed, “First things first, no stabbing him. Now, can you just try to be nice? Please?”

“Only for you, dear.”

~~~   
  
Breakfast had been eaten and everyone went back to their rooms. Instead, Tim and Bertie took a walk.

Touring around the ship, as if they were strolling through a park, they looked around. It was just the two of them as every soldier proved too tired for their shenanigans. The halls were silent save for their bantering conversation, a back and forth dialogue full of playful jeers and genuine compliments, though no one but them could decipher which is which.

Soon enough they heard someone else.

They turned the corner to see a small form huddled against the wall of the engine room, crying.

“Are you alright? Why are you so close to the engine room?” Bertie called. The figure snapped their head up from where it had been tucked between their knees and arms, their eyes were wild and red.

“Jonny?” Tim cried in disbelief, “What the fuck are you doing here?”

He sniffed and glared, “To get away from you. Why do you care.”

Bertie knelt beside him, “Are you really that upset with Tim?”

Jonny seemed to contemplate that. He looked up at Tim, then looked down at his nails, picking at them, “Not her specifically, just thinking about… things.”

Realization dawned on Bertie’s face,  _ Jonny didn’t look old enough to be here on regular terms, he’s probably scared out of his mind. He looked like 17 at most, he was probably just trying to act tough in front of the older guys. _ He sat down in front of him, “Do you want to talk about those things?”

“Absolutely not.”

Tim huffed, “How about we go back to our room, it can’t be comfortable here,” and reached her hand down to Jonny. He took it, and Bertie got up alongside him. Tentatively, as they walked, Tim started a conversation, “So, where are you from? I mean, you don’t really sound like you’re English.”

“Uhm,” Jonny did not sound confident, “Yeah I’m not from England. I’ve been traveling.”

“Oh right! You and the Toy Soldier talked about your ship? The Aurora?” Bertie supplied.

“Yeah, yeah. We were traveling with our crew. They needed to make repairs and so we were dropped off, TS said it wanted to enlist so I came along.”

Oh. He just came here?

“So what happens if you,” Tim trailed off for a moment, carefully choosing her words, “don’t come home?”

Jonny took a deep breath, “They’ll be fine. It’ll be fine.”

Bertie punched Tim in the arm, who swore lightly in response. Jonny picked up the pace, and in silence the three of them walked back to their room.

Opening the door, they saw the Toy Soldier sitting on it and Jonny’s cot. Tim and Bertie shot a glare at it, but Jonny just sat next to it as if nothing was wrong. He pulled out a notebook from under the cot and started writing. The Toy Soldier leaned over his shoulder and started reading, “Are You Writing About La-” Jonny clamped a hand cover its wooden mouth, “Not a word, Soldier.”

Bertie and Tim exchanged glances, but neither said anything. If Jonny wanted to keep it a secret, he could have a secret.


	4. Radiation Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bertie and tim assume too much and jonny has had too much at the wrong time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i headcanon jonny as 20-23 instead of 17-19 like most. anyways dubious death and alcohol in this chapter

The ship had landed on the moon. They had all set up camp with tents big enough to hold the same amount as the cabins, so the four stayed together.

“I’m Sure This Will Be Spectacular!”

Tim hummed in acknowledgement as he laid out his sleeping bag on the cot, “Dear can you get the brush from my pack? I’d like to tie my hair back,” he asked Bertie, who obliged.

The two sat down, Bertie on the cot and Tim on the ground in front of him. The light the four shared was moved closer to the two, and Bertie ran his fingers through his lover’s long hair. Jonny sighed lightly and laid down on his cot.

It was quiet, peaceful even, but it was of course, the calm before the storm.

~~~

The first day of fighting was overwhelming, to say the least. It was loud, and it was dark. The two lovers watched as Jonny ran into battle without a care, and it worried them. Bertie, despite his gentle nature, was stern with the small man, grabbing him by the shoulders, “You  _ cannot _ just do that, that’s how you get killed.”

Jonny stared at him through the dark, “I know, don’t worry about it. You don’t have to worry about me,” and tore himself from Bertie’s grasp.

“Yes! Yes I do! If this continues Tim and I are going to have to restrain you, and we can’t wrangle a teen all the time,” He gesticulated.

Jonny looked at him in frustration and confusion, as though he was being challenged, “How old do you think I fucking am?”

He scoffed, “You can’t possibly be older than seventeen.”

“What?! No, nonono, how old are you?”

“Tim and I are nineteen and twenty.”

Jonny squawked indignantly, “I’m twenty-two!”

Tim turned around, hair whipping in his face, and Bertie stared with wide eyes. Neither spoke a word for a minute, just sat in disbelief, “Damn you guys really don’t believe me, do you?” Jonny said, before walking off into another part of the tunnels.

Neither had time to go after him as the siren called, a wave of radiation started to come through. The two ducked under a lead sheet, “Jonny! Jonny come on!”

They heard no response, “Fuck. Fuck! Jonny I’m sorry but you have to come back! Please!” Bertie yelled.

“Dear, you can’t go after him. If he’s gone he’s gone but you are not risking your life for him,” Tim placated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The two curled next to each other as the invisible beam of heat swept through the tunnels. It would pass eventually, and then they can see Jonny’s state. They were huddled so close, hands intertwined and foreheads pressed together in comfort, “I’m worried about him,” Bertie whispered, “I know, I know.”

After what felt like ages, the siren rang and they were allowed out from under the lead sheet. Cautiously, they looked around the nearby tunnels, lit by the oil of their lamp, and saw no sign of Jonny. Bertie’s walk turned into a run, he called, “Jonny? Jonny?”

Tim followed after, and called into the tunnels. The only response that came was the echo of their own voices, ringing into the darkness. The flickering flame fades from cave to cave as they traveled, but Jonny was nowhere to be found.

“We need to get back to the tent,” Tim whispered, “It’s been hours.”

Bertie sighed in defeat, “But Jonny…” he turned towards him, but didn’t finish his sentence. The two turned and followed the way back to camp, solemn regret resting on their faces. The general walked up to them, “Ah, good to see you two, worried you burned in the microwave attack.”

Bertie gave her a mirthless smile and nodded, “Still alive,” before walking back to his tent. He saw that it was slightly illuminated from the inside, and pushing the flap aside he saw two figures sitting on the cot, the Toy Soldier and Jonny.

He rushed forward, enveloping the small man in a hug, “Oh thank the universe you’re alive,” he ran his fingers through Jonny’s hair, “Tim and I thought you died in the radiation attack.”

Jonny pushed him off, “I’m fine.”

Bertie took a step back, “Right, yeah. Listen I’m sorry about earlier-”

He put a hand up and closed his eyes, and spoke curtly, “Again, it’s fine.”

At this point, Tim walked in and saw him, “Jonny! Oh Bertie was so worried about you, glad you’re alright.”

At that point Jonny had clearly had enough, and took out an antique-looking flask. He unscrewed it and tried pouring the whiskey into his mouth, only to find it empty, “Damn.”

Tim quirked an eyebrow, “Do you always carry that on you?”

“Of course. Must’ve dried up when-” he cut himself off for a moment, as if trying to form a lie, “I drank it during the radiation wave.”

“Yeah about that, where did you go?” Bertie sat down on his cot, parallel to Jonny.

“Enemy lines are pretty forgiving about what side you’re on if you have booze.” He turned to the Toy Soldier, “Speaking of which, TS, do you have any extra?”

The Toy Soldier reached into its jacket and pulled out a maroon flask, “Here You Are.”

He nodded in thanks and started drinking, curtly cutting off any more conversation. Tim and Bertie took this as their queue to lay down and go to sleep, the light would be off soon.


	5. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jonny has trouble staying awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why. why is this so much dialogue. rip im sorry but next chapter has less dialogue so hopefully this is fine.

“Have you seen the Toy Soldier?” Bertie asked quietly as he aimed his gun.

“It went to the other side to fight,” Jonny replied casually.

Bertie fired and turned back under the trench and yelled in whisper, “Fucking what!”

“It left?” Tim interjected.  _ The person who dragged Jonny to war left to fight for the other side? Xe were going to disassemble its clockwork gear by gear. _

“Yeah, I think it wanted to get one of the Kaiser uniforms. Oh by the way what are your pronouns right now?” He changed the conversation, as though it were no big deal.

“Xe/xem, but that doesn’t matter at this moment. It left you? All alone?”

“I’m not alone, I’m with you two, after all.”

Bertie tutted, but turned to reload his gun, “I guess…” he said bitterly.

He heard Jonny’s mouth open and close a few times, before asking incredulously, “Wait, are you guys  _ mad _ at the Toy Soldier?” Tim tried to retort something, but Jonny continued, “You are! You guys really don’t need to worry about me, but, uh, it’s appreciated though.” In the warm light, Tim couldn’t confirm, but it looked as though Jonny was blushing.

The three went back to their post, avoiding fire and shooting down enemy lines from behind the trench. The roar of guns reminded Jonny of Aurora, her engines revving through space, bringing them from planet to planet. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, least of all himself, but he did miss being on the ship. The screams of shrapnel and explosions brought back memories of hearing Ashes and Nastya argue over containing the fire in the kitchen. Nastya never argued as loud as she did that night, and Jonny could hear her voice ring through the ship from where he laid on his bed, curled up in Brian’s arms. 

It was oddly peaceful, he never liked quiet, too much time left alone with unwanted thoughts, so the churning, endless battle was welcomed. It droned, turning into familiar white noise, and Jonny found himself closing his eyes. His breathing deepened, and his thoughts blended together.

_ Strands of light, long hair, a soothing voice dripping compliments from bowed lips, worn hands running over warm skin and pale scars. Gentle kisses pressed against the temple and cheek _ , and then he’s being pushed awake.

“Jonny? Are you alright?” A hand held his shoulder, keeping him upright,  _ Tim _ , his mind supplied.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, why?” His voice was strangely hoarse, and was thick with… something.

“You were crying in your sleep, which, I mean. It’s strange to fall asleep on the battlefield, and you were whimpering,” Bertie’s voice was laced with concern,  _ great, how embarrassing, crying in my sleep.  _

“No really I’m alright,” He shrugged him off.

“It’s okay if you’re exhausted, we can make sure you don’t get hurt and you can rest,” Tim said, looking out over the trench for a moment, “Do you want us to wake you if you start crying again?”

Jonny’s blush deepened, but xe left no room to argue, despite how much he’d like to petition he’s fine, “That’d be nice, thank you.”

What he wasn’t expecting was an arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him into Bertie’s side, “I’ll try not to move around too much, good night.”

“Goodnight,” he mumbled, before dozing off.

~~~

_ Brass and silicone, fingers and palms. Skin and metal brushed his cheek and held his hand, soothing and calming him, “Dear it’s alright.” _

_ The pad of a thumb wiped under his eye, clearing fallen tears, “You’re here, we’re here,” Brian whispered. _

_ Jonny’s chest sharply rose as he hiccuped, sobs still wracking his body as he came back to reality, and away from his dreams. Laszlo laid their head on his chest, and sprawled their body over his, and hushed his thoughts with their tender presence, tired hand interlocked with his, the other resting on his collar. _

_ He wrapped his arms around them, leeching their heat and comfort, and dug his nose into their hair, “I love you.” _

_ “I love you too.” _

~~~

He awoke to warmth, to quiet, to arms wrapped around him. His head rested on a rising and falling chest, long hair covering his eyes from the faint light. He raised his chin and looked up to see Tim, talking quietly with Bertie next to him.

“You’re awake,” xe murmured, locking xer warm doe eyes with his, “feeling okay?”

Jonny nodded, and placed his head back on xer chest, “Yeah, yeah, but I’m feeling… melancholy. Just the dream, though.”

Bertie hummed, and Tim rubbed his back, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I,” He thought about it, “I just… miss someone. Don’t worry about it, can’t change it anyway.”

“Alright, well we can all rest now. Good night, Jonny-love.”

Jonny froze in his place on top of Tim, “What did you call me?”

Silence dropped between the three, “I’m so sorry Jonny, it just slipped and I won’t call you it again.”

Jonny relaxed, feeling guilty, “No nonono it’s alright. It’s, it’s nice. Good night,” and he slipped into slumber.


	6. Only Remembered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim and Bertie recall an old song from earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *maniacal laughing* you knew this chapter would be coming, didn't you.

It had been a quiet night. The three of them got the chance to relax for an evening, so there they lay, Jonny against Bertie, and Tim sitting on the opposing cot.

Jonny seemed quite tired, his eyes unfocused as though he were thinking about something deep. Bertie’s hand ran through his hair, mussing it up ever so slightly, and he seemed to lean into the touch.

“Do you ever think about all those old war songs we used to sing?” Bertie asked Tim, “I mean, we used to sing them all the time, and now we’re actually in a war.”

Tim thought about it for a moment, “Yeah, but do any of them really fit this war? All of the wars that took place before this one were on Earth, it’s not like there are any about the moon.”

Bertie huffed slightly, “They’re still nice,” he pouted.

“They are nice! I never said they weren’t, just… Which ones would we sing, hm?”

Bertie sat there for a moment, mulling over all the options, then he began to sing,

_ Only remembered, only remembered, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done; _

Tim joined in, this seemed to get Jonny’s attention, as he wriggled out of Bertie’s arms and onto the cot next to him.

  
  


_ Thus would we pass from this earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

“How did the other lines go? The one before these?” He asked. Jonny spoke up, voice starting quietly, husky as ever, 

_ Faded away like the stars in the morning, _

_ Losing their light in the glorious sun _

_ Thus would we pass from this earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

Tim reached out his hand to Bertie, who took it, standing up so the two could dance. They started waltzing to the melody, as Jonny continued,

_ Only remembered, only remembered, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done; _

_ Thus would we pass from this earth and its toiling, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

Tim and Bertie closed their eyes, foreheads leaning against each other, and he felt at peace as Jonny’s voice tolled like a deep bell,

_ Horses and men, plowshares and traces, _

_ The line on the land and the paths of the sun. _

_ Season by season we mark nature's graces. _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

_ Only remembered, only remembered, _

_ Only remembered for what we have done. _

_ Season by season, we mark natures graces, _

_ Only remembered, for what we have done. _

As the two danced, Tim heard Jonny falter. Each line that passed became thick and trembling, and once complete Tim opened his eyes to see Jonny barely containing his tears.

“Jonny? Love, are you alright?” He asked as he kneeled down in front of him. His eyes were glassy and unfocused, as rivulets of salty tears ran down his face, “Hey, hey, it’s alright. You seem pretty shaken over this song, what’s up?”

Bertie placed a hand on Jonny’s shoulder, just keeping him upright as his body wracked with silent sobs, “I knew someone who would listen to this song a lot,” his voice was watery and shaking, “they died.”

Bertie pulled him into a hug, petting his hair as he soothed Jonny. Tim watched as Jonny’s hands reached around him, clutching the back of Bertie’s uniform. He sobbed into his chest openly, relentlessly the years of sorrow spilled from his eyes.

“You have a beautiful voice,” he tried, but Jonny just kept crying. He went on for sometime, until only small hiccups remained. He sat up, and looked straight at Bertie’s face, glancing at his lips, “Can I kiss you?” He murmured.

Bertie nodded, and Jonny placed a hand on his jaw. He pulled him close, lips interlocking, surprisingly softly. Pulling away, he settled his face into his neck, “That was nice.”

Tim sat there, having watched the whole thing unfold. He wondered how it felt, how tender Jonny could kiss him. At that moment, Jonny tilted his chin upward and gazed at Tim, and moved off Bertie’s lap. He stood in front of Tim and grabbed his hands in his, and raised them to his chest, placing them over his heart. He raised himself onto his tip toes, and kissed Tim ever so sentimentally.

It was perfect, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	7. Moonquakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all went wrong. They all knew there would be unexpected happenings when they enlisted. Things could be unaccounted for, or unknown, but this was terrible. Moonquakes, of all things. You see, the moon was never meant to be inhabited, so going from living to warfare on it had unintended consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there are graphic descriptions of injury and death in this chapter, so be warned. This is the second to last chapter i'll be posting the next today as well

It all went wrong.

They all knew there would be unexpected happenings when they enlisted. Things could be unaccounted for, or unknown, but this was terrible. Moonquakes, of all things. You see, the moon was never meant to be inhabited, so going from living to warfare on it had unintended consequences.

It had been crumbling little by little, each explosion and crash shaking it out of place ever so slightly. As the fighting worsened, so did the quakes.

So there they were, running and dodging debris from the tunnels. They ducked and swerved between the caverns, shielding their faces with their arms, ushering each other away from collapsed spaces.

“Tim, Tim love, come on,” Jonny supported her weight, dragging her along, as she was the first to notice the fall because a piece had fallen on her leg. It wasn’t terrible, but was rather inconvenient since she couldn’t be patched up until later.

Bertie was the one with the lantern, carrying it in front and guiding the way. The light was dangerously close to going out, with just enough oil left to carry them to safety. The three carried on, even as the rumbling grew louder and rocks landed heavier and heavier into the dust and mud with a wet thud.

Soon the mud became thicker and deeper, with the boots of the soldiers sloshing and getting stuck. Tim tripped and stumbled forward, boot isolating in the mud, taking Jonny down with her. Crashing to the ground, they looked up to see as Bertie turned around and rushed towards them as a piece of moon dislodged from the ceiling.

The two lovers could only watch as Bertie gasped, boulder falling onto his chest, pinning him with a sickening crunch. He spluttered and coughed, eyes wide as blood pooled under him, “Tim? Jonny?” He called, view obstructed, light dampered as the lamp smashed to the ground.

The two forced themselves up and ran over to heave the large piece of rubble off him, and looked at the damage. The rock had been sharp, and tore through his uniform, which was quickly staining black with blood. A cavern lay in his chest, fractured bone piercing flesh and muscle, tearing through tissue and lung, his sternum was demolished. The dim light reflected onto the blood, leaving everything with a disgusting wet sheen. With what strength he had left, he put his hand in Tim’s, and he gargled out, “I love you both. Good night.”

His fingers curled and stilled in Tim’s grasp as she cried, “No! No Bertie you can’t do this come back, please come back!”

Tim sobbed, body coiling into itself. Her world brought to ruin as her lover’s face paled, contrasted by the red stain across his cheek.  _ All my life I thought it’d be me, I thought it’d be me to fall _ . But there the three lay, fallen in the dark, lit by the flickering light of the lamp.

Jonny stared at his lovers,  _ I promised this would never happen again. I promised myself I’d never go through this again _ . He crumpled to his knees, letting tears fall down his face. He grabbed Bertie’s other hand, and laid his forehead on his upper chest, where it was still intact. He felt something, a gentle _ thuthump, thuthump _ . 

He shot up and yelled, “Medic! Medic help! This man is still alive!”

Someone rushed over, and it was all a blur through tears. Tim and Jonny watched him be carted off, a mess of blood and gore, but alive. They had to take cover now, for fear another would be lost.

~~~

Getting back to camp was tiring. The two slugged back in tears and blood, caked in gore and dust. Jonny set Tim down on her cot and went to get out the first aid kit. She rolled up her pant leg, and grabbed a rag to wipe down what she could. Jonny came back and sat in front of her, pulling her calf onto his lap. He unpacked the kit, and took out antiseptic.

“This’ll sting, sorry,” He said. Tim nodded in response, and winced as it dragged across her skin.

“I miss Bertie,” She didn’t want to talk about it, but knew she wanted to let it out. Jonny hummed as he worked, “Me too, but he’ll be fine. He’s strong.”

He sounded determined. It was a false determination, but the image of determination nonetheless. His brow was furrowed as he took out the bandaging, and started wrapping it around Tim’s leg carefully.

As he wound it with precision, Tim whispered, “But what if he isn’t fine. What if-”

“Don’t. Just, don’t. Don’t think like that. You too aren’t allowed to die on me now,” He sounded close to breaking, like a shot glass that’s been dropped too many times. He looked Tim in the eyes, and she could see the tears welling up in his. She recalled the night a few weeks ago.  _ He cried so hard to that song, he’d lost someone before, she wouldn’t be the next _ , she decided.

She grabbed his hand and rubbed it with her thumb, “He’ll be alright.”

“He’ll be alright,” He finished bandaging her leg, before rolling the pant back down, “I’m going to go to sleep, do you want to meet up with the other soldiers?”

Tim thought about it, then nodded. She wrapped her arms around Jonny’s neck and she lifted him off the cot and carried her to the campfire. Placing her gently on the bench, he kissed her good night before walking off to bed.

She turned to the fire, and found herself next to the old general.

“How are you holding up?” He asked kindly. She looked at him, confused, and he explained, “Rumor spreads quickly. You lost someone in the moonquake?”

She nodded slightly, “He’s not dead, not yet… But he had to be sent to a medship, yeah.”

The old general placed a hand on her knee, “It’s tough, it really is. I watched people I love die again and again, but I’m still here, and so are you. Make it count, fight for what you believe in.”

_ I think the war should pay. They should feel my anguish, my rage. I believe they deserve it, they took away Bertie _ , “I will, thank you.”

~~~

The next day Jonny awoke alone. He turned over to find the tent empty, and walking out into the camp, Tim was nowhere to be found.


	8. Away From This Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were awoken late into their sleep schedule. Dazed and confused, Laszlo looked around to see one of the other nurses shaking their shoulder, “We need you to get up. Someone needs your help,” she said to them. They got up and properly dressed quickly, and was filled in on the rest of the information as they were walked to the room the soldier was staying in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> graphic descriptions of major injury and medical procedures! but uh, ehehehehehe

They were awoken late into their sleep schedule. Dazed and confused, Laszlo looked around to see one of the other nurses shaking their shoulder,

“We need you to get up. Someone needs your help,” she said to them. They got up and properly dressed quickly, and was filled in on the rest of the information as they were walked to the room the soldier was staying in.

Apparently there was a collapse in one of the tunnels from a moonquake, and a few soldiers got badly injured. The med-ship was already full so they had been woken up to treat the last soldier.

They turned the knob and opened the door, and Laszlo looked upon the destruction. The body was caked and covered in blood and sand, chest cracked open, revealing a mass of lungs and fractured bone, and a rapidly pulsing heart.

They knew what to do. They had studied this for years, perfected it on their own body, and yet their confidence was little as they grabbed their tool box. 

“You can leave, I’ll deal with this,” they told the nurse as they unpacked their pliers and sheet metal. She left in a hurry.

Once they were all alone they twisted and warped and cut the metal until it could perfectly slot into place. They filled it with wires and machinery, and hooked them into what was left of the carnage.

The wires started to tangle around the back of the ribs, and the metal slotted and molded into it, with the sternum plating humming in place until it all was fused together.

Laszlo pressed the hands to the side of the body and pushed them together, folding the skin back over the chest until it woke itself back into one. Gashes still covered the body, but the rise and fall of it confirmed it was breathing once again.

They wiped the blood from their hands and the sweat from their brow, and bandaged the chest, tightly securing it so it could heal properly. 

They had not yet condemned this man to eternal life, they made sure he would have a say, they owed him that. Until he woke, they would sit beside him, waiting to turn it on with the single flip of a switch. In their many years studying how immortality worked, they kept Jonny’s sentiment close to their heart;  _ no man should be condemned to immortality, not unless they beg for it _ .

So silently they sat, recovering from the stress of the process. They looked over at the man, laying there on the cot. When taking him in the nurse said his name was Bartholomew Roberts, and he had been crushed by falling rocks. He had curly ginger hair, and it fell just long enough to know he’d been in the war for a while.

Slowly, his breathing became deeper, and his eyes fluttered open.

“Tim?” he called into the room.

“There is no Tim here. My name is Laszlo, I saved you,” they sat him up and linked arm in arm, bringing him up, “Let’s take a walk.”

The two gently wandered around the med-ship, until they found themselves standing in front of a large window, facing towards the moon.

“Is Tim down there?” Laszlo turned to him.

“Yeah. He and my other partner are fighting. I wonder how they’re doing, they probably think I’m dead,” A beat ran between them, “Oh. They must think I’m dead.”

Laszlo nodded, hiding their guilt, “They probably do.”

“I hope Tim is okay, he should take care of the others,” he turned to them, “Is there anyone down there you care about?”

Laszlo shook their head, almost laughing at the thought, “No, no. Everyone I cared about is long gone. Never stayed around too long to see what became of them.”

“I’m sorry,” Bartholomew tried to comfort them, but they shook his hand away.

“It’s alright. I’ve gotten more out of it than I thought. I’m fine.”

Eventually the conversation died, and they would head back to the room he’d been staying. Eventually this became routine, Laszlo would tell him of what they’d done, and they would bandage him, both keeping it a secret. Then they would head to the window and stare for a while, talking about what they’d do after the war.

One night, it was different. The space around the moon seemed to radiate some manic energy, as in the past weeks rumor had spread to the med-ships through soldiers that came. There was something on the moon, some say a man, some say a beast, but all agree he is a slaughterer. Laszlo was concerned that the ships couldn’t take care of all of them, but tried not to get too attached, it was a war after all.

So the two of them stood there for a few moments, before a flicker appeared from the surface of the moon. Before either could ask what it could be, light reflected against the window as something tore through it, and a cacophony of sound and light overwhelmed them. The two watched as the moon exploded, and rubble started flying.

“Oh my Lord,” Bertie whispered, looking at the destruction. Tears started streaming down his face, “Tim…”

At that moment the ship started shaking, as a piece of debris hit the side of the shuttle. Laszlo turned to him, “We need to get out of here now. I have my own ship, but we have to go this second. Grab anything you need and follow me.”

The two of them raced to the room Bertie had been staying in, he grabbed a small pack while Laszlo grabbed their toolkit and rations. On the way to their ship, they grabbed some more food before rushing into their small ship. Admittedly, the ship was only meant for one person to live in, but that didn’t matter for now.

Reaching the Pilot’s room they sat down and took the controls. The door of the med-ship opened and they flew out, leaving their temporary home behind, far, far behind.


End file.
